


In the Moondust

by theboldsnake



Series: Bury My Love [2]
Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pining, never the right time, season two spoilers, slight AU, the aftermath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboldsnake/pseuds/theboldsnake
Summary: Don West and Judy Robinson are best friends. They get each other. But fate has a way of pulling you apart even when you try your hardest to resist.~~~Or, I wanted more Don/Judy in season two, so I took it upon myself to write those little moments that were missing.
Relationships: Don West/Judy Robinson
Series: Bury My Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581838
Comments: 23
Kudos: 88





	1. Brightness of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the next part to Bury My Love. It can be read on its own, but I recommend reading BML first to fully understand the story.  
> Enjoy!

Judy sneaks away in the morning before Don is really awake. She sensed a heavy awkwardness in him the night before, right before they went to sleep, and she wants to prevent that from rearing its ugly head in the light of day.  


Plus, there is no way that she will be explaining this… situation to either of her parents or siblings. He rolls over as she reaches the door.  


“Try not to miss me too much, Doc,” he says. She pretends the gravelly sleep voice doesn’t affect her as much as it really does.  


“Bold of you to assume I’ll be thinking about you,” she fires back. He clutches his chest, acting like she’s wounded him, and she ducks out of the room, stifling her giggles as she goes.  


Penny is waiting by her door. Judy is instantly on the defensive, but she reminds herself that only a guilty person acts suspicious.  


“I wanted to ask your opinion on something, but…” Penny trails off and glances behind her. Judy feels her heart rate pick up.  


“Never mind. It can wait.” Judy reaches for the door.  


“Are you sure?” Penny nods.  


“Yeah, no, it’s fine.” She starts to leave, then turns back to study Judy.  


“Do I have something on my face?” She asks, trying not to burst right then and there. Penny shakes her head.  


“No, you just look happy. It suits you.” And then she’s gone, leaving Judy to not ponder the implications of her sister’s words. 

///  


The weeks pass by after that, as normal as they can be on an alien planet. No one else says anything, but Judy has the strangest feeling Penny knows what’s up. But if she does, she says nothing, so Judy continues to find her way to Don’s room.  


Some nights, he is all sarcasm and snark. But for the most part, he is quiet and contemplative, as if by the time she comes around, he has exhausted all his commentary from the day.  


They lay there on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.  


“Do you think when we get to Alpha Centauri the constellations will look similar?” she asks him. It’s the first conversation topic that comes to her mind.  


He shifts, turning on his side to face her. She keeps looking up at the ceiling, lost in thought.  


His fingers twirl around one of her curls, which are currently sprawled all over the pillows.  


“Well, seeing as I have been there before I can confirm, I have absolutely no idea.” Now she turns to face him, keeping her expression unamused.  


“You’ve never been down on the ground, have you?” He shrugs.  


“It’s kind of hard to make a case for a mechanic to be allowed on the ground, especially when disembarking colonists break everything they touch.”  


She opens her mouth to offer a rebuttal when an alarm sounds.  


They are both up in an instant. Judy pulls on the robe she’s taken to wearing over her sleepwear, but Don goes straight for his suit.  


“Check on your family,” he suggests. “I’ll get the perimeter.”  


She ends up at the plastic door that leads to their farm.  


Her father is on the other side, trying desperately to patch the huge rip that’s allowing the methane air into the farm.  


She joins her mother and sister in screaming at him to come back to the other side where she can treat him because she will not let him-  


“Move!” Don barrels through, suited up and ready. “Close the door behind me,” he calls over his shoulder and she feels her heart jump into her throat because now the both of them aren’t safe.  


Don hauls her father back in, carrying him down to the med bay, where she takes over, running through the checklist in her mind. Her father is unconscious, but his breathing is steady.  


Don lingers, having removed his helmet.  


“Anything I can do to help?” He asks. She brushes past him, going for ointment.  


“I got it. You can check on the farm.” He touches her shoulder, stopping her temporarily.  


Their eyes meet, and they linger for just a moment.  


“He’ll be ok,” Don murmurs. She nods, knowing that but also appreciating the sentiment.  


He looks at her for a beat more, and then he is gone, off to help save the day.

///

The Jupiter settles after they manage to patch up the tear, and her mother sends everyone back to bed.  


“There’s nothing more we can do, and it will all look better on a full night’s sleep,” Maureen had said, though Judy could tell her mother would be up well into the night, working the problem while she sat in the medbay beside John.  


Selfishly, Judy is glad. It gives her the opportunity to slip into the room with Don.  


He is already laying on the bed, arm slung over his eyes. She starts to leave, but he pushes himself up, squinting at her.  


“Coming or going?” He asks, flopping back down when she moves towards him.  


She climbs over him – he’s being stubborn and not moving just to annoy her, she’s sure – and tries to get comfortable.  


But her mind is moving too fast, and she’s thinking about how easily her father could have died tonight. How easily they all could.  


“You’re thinking hard enough that even I can hear it,” he says finally, arm coming down to rest on her shoulders. It startles her, having thought he had fallen back asleep.  


“What if he had died? What if you had?” The questions are so soft, she wonders if he hears them.  


“Don’t think like that,” he responds, shifting to fully hold her. This is not a totally new position, but it is rare enough that Judy finds herself holding her breath.  


She doesn’t know if Don feels the same way she does, but she knows that he will not be the one to make the first move – if there are any moves made at all.  


So for him to hold her, she considers it a big step.  


“I know I shouldn’t,” she says, “but it’s something to consider.” He looks at her, and she thinks he’s going to say something wise and profound and really un-Donlike. Instead, he pokes her in the ribs.  


She jerks away from him, hitting her head on the wall. He laughs – laughs – at her and she lunges back at him.  


They end up wrestling on the bed, poking and tickling.  


She ends up on top of him, pinning his hands above his head, and the atmosphere shifts again. They are quiet, except for their breathing.  


She finds herself leaning in, and he tilts his head back to meet her. They are only a fraction of an inch apart when he stops.  


“Judy,” he says, and she can hear the sigh in his voice. She goes cold then, and slips off of him.  


It’s not fair to him and she knows it, but she is also not a child.  


“I think I’m just going to go to my room,” she murmurs. She’s halfway across the room when he calls out again, stumbling out of bed to stop her.  


His hand grips her wrist, and she turns to face him, eyes still on the floor.  


“I don’t want to hurt you, o-or take advantage, or...” he whispers, trailing off as he tilts up her chin so she has to look into his eyes.  


“You won’t,” she answers. And then he’s leaning down and she’s standing on her tiptoes, and then…  


They’re kissing and it’s wonderful and soft, and not at all what she expected from Don and his sarcastic mouth.  


She tangles one hand in his hair and loops the other in his shirt, right over his heart. His own hands cup her face, brushing the loose curls back.  


He is the first one to pull away, but his hands stay on her face.  


“Stay?” he asks her. “For tonight?” And she nods, because that’s all she’s wanted and he knows that, but she knows that he would never dare ask under normal circumstances.  


But she has a feeling that Don knows something she doesn’t, and all at once, there is this foreboding feeling in her stomach that she can’t quite identify.  


She stays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> And as always, come find me as @kill-the-feels on Tumblr. I’ll probably still be yelling about these two. ;)


	2. Give Me Just Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Let me just say, I’ve been blown away by the response!! I see your comments and kudos, and then I spend the rest of the day in a happy daze. I wish I could hug you all!!  
> Enjoy this next chapter!

He wakes up to find a cold and empty bed. This does not surprise him, and he works hard to contain the disappointment he has no right to be feeling.  


He let it go too far the night before and now he has to deal with the consequences.  


When he finally collects himself enough to leave his storage closet-turned-bedroom, he finds the Robinsons gathered around the table.  


They have plans to get off this hellhole of a planet and it involves sailing the ship into a lightning storm.  


A freaking lightning storm.  


He wants to look at Judy, to get her thoughts, but she has remained stubbornly distant, so he refrains, instead listening to Maureen as she lays out everyone’s jobs.  


They have a long day ahead of them, made only longer by the knowledge that Judy won’t be coming by tonight.  


It makes him cranky just thinking about it, and then he gets mad at himself for being cranky because he knows it has gone farther with Judy than it should have and now he feels like a creep and a heel for letting it get to this point.  


He chooses to throw himself into his work and offers more caustic than usual replies. And it seems to be working because they all leave him alone and ignore him.  


And, if he has to retreat to the engines for a few minutes to cool the outburst on his tongue when Maureen mentions it will be Judy hauling sails up all by her damn self, no one says anything. The loathing gets stronger.  


But by the time they call it a night, he’s on edge and she’s avoiding him and he sleeps like crap, tossing and turning until he goes to mess with the chariot.  


He pretends he’s not disappointed when she doesn’t show up there either, all while cursing himself. He knew this would happen. Knew it.  


Don has tried so hard to be good enough for these people, and then in a moment of weakness, he goes and kisses one of them – his closest friend – and makes them practically strangers again.  


He debates trying to apologize, but something tells him that Judy isn’t mad at him. Just like he’s not mad at her. It’s simply awkward now.  


The sun comes up and he tastes bitter regret.  


Now they’ll get off this planet and he’ll go his separate way.  


She’s the first one up, passing the garage to work out on the treadmill. He watches as she puts earbuds in, turning up the music way louder than it needs to be.  


He has to bite his tongue as he leaves. 

///

She knows she’s being childish and god, it annoys her, but how else is she supposed to approach the situation? He’s being just as evasive, and she feels like she can’t say anything until he does. If it comes down to her, she’ll end up saying something stupid and pushing him farther away in an attempt to reassure him. After all, she was the one that wanted this.  


Wanted him.  


She throws herself into work instead, going at things with even more gusto than she normally would muster. Part of her is so excited to leave and see other people. Get back to her career.  


But she hates the way she’s left things with Don.  


She spends the day dithering over the night before and whether or not to just cave and apologize for making things awkward. She’s just talked herself into doing it, when Maureen gives the order to head to their stations.  


They’re casting off.  


She heads for the hatch up top, finally catching Don’s eye as he heads for the cockpit. Mindful of her mother and siblings behind her, she doesn’t stop walking, but she looks at him for as long as she can make it look natural, and he looks back, and suddenly, she is sorry she stayed away the night before.  


///

The next few hours are a blur, as he races about the Jupiter, making repairs as fast as they spring up. He’s in his element, which helps because he’s also trying not to think about Judy up top on the incredibly slippery surface, held only by a flimsy line.  


And then they’re slamming into the reef, and Ceedra is losing it, and he has other things to worry about.  


Then comes the damn kelp and Penny and Maureen going over the edge and if he thought he couldn’t feel more guilty, he is wrong, but his consciousness is fading too fast for him to communicate that.  


Judy is flying around the medbay like she does and he gripes to help the pain, but also because he knows that if she’s focused on snapping at him, she won’t focus on how serious it is.  


But even his words trail off as the toxin creeps through him, and when she says he’ll need a blood transfusion, he feels his skin go cold. She reaches up to smooth his hair away, and then of course, Dr. Smith enters, making herself a nuisance in this situation even as Judy tells him that she’s the one who is compatible with his blood type. He’s not sure what he refers more - not getting to feel her hand in his hair, or the fact that he wants that. So bad.  


But he resigns himself and decides that at least she’ll be in here to monitor things, as he tries to get his brain to work faster than the snail’s pace it’s currently moving at.  


And then she’s gone again, going to help save Penny and Maureen. As pissed as he is at being left with Smith, he admires Judy for going and knows he wouldn’t like her so much if she were less than the problem solver that she is. 

///

Miracle of miracles, they get her mom and Penny out, and then they get off the planet, with only a few more issues. She heads back to the medbay, thanking Smith for her blood and then discreetly shooing her on her way.  


Don is out cold, which is to be expected, but she double checks his vitals to be sure. Even though she trusts her machines, she checks the pulse at his neck by hand, feeling she can never be too cautious. Don stirs, leaning slightly into her touch and messing up her count.  


“Even passed out you mess with me,” she mutters.  


“What did I do now?” He slurs in response and she ends up in a giggle fit she can’t quite control. He makes half a face – he still doesn’t have full muscular control back, something to monitor – then shifts and drifts off again. She smiles softly down at him, straightening the IV before moving to clean up the room.  


In a few hours time, they have picked up a signal from the Resolute, and adjusted their course to meet up with it.  


Judy tamps down the desperation that threatens to claw at her until she is a mass of ripped up insides.

What she wouldn’t give for one more night... 

///

When they dock, he is fully prepared to go on board (no matter how much his muscles hurt) when they (Judy) send him back to the medbay because he is not quite well.  


Smith’s blackmail is nagging in the back of his mind, but he is happy to comply, if only to keep an eye on her. But two hours later, he is wishing he fought a lot harder as he watches the Robinsons avoid whatever is on the ship with them. Seeing as Smith is nowhere to be found, he entertains the idea that it could be her, but Don also knows he doesn’t have that kind of luck. (In the meantime, Judy having only a little child as backup is only driving him slightly crazy.)  


Watching from the cockpit, he’s helpless as the red lights drift closer to Penny and Will as Maureen and John try to get to them and just when his heart is in his throat because no one will answer the damn comm, Maureen comes back to say they’re all safe and he should meet them.  


When he lays eyes on Judy, he can’t help the surge of relief that courses through him.  


“You good?” He murmurs, not looking away until she meets his eyes and nods.  


Only then can he focus on the bigger problem at hand.  


Where the hell is the rest of the Resolute?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love some angst and pining... ;)  
> Thanks for reading!! I’ll be back soon with part three!


End file.
